Priceless Love
by Kaori-Urunasawa08
Summary: We all know that LOVE is EARNED. How can a certain girl capture a prince's heart! AxR..slight other pairings and OOC'S...R&R!CHAPTER 10UPREVISED! READ! SORRYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!
1. NewComer

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 1: "New-Comer"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guyz, this is my first ever SUPER GALS fanfic! For the past years, I only read fanfictions of other writers. Actually they were my inspirations! Well, NOW, is the time to write my own fanfic story. I'll try my best! Please reviewflamescommentssuggestions! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note! 

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

The night was cold a certain prince brushed his dark brown hair with his hand. He was actually bored and so he just looked at the beautiful view of his –future- kingdom. The stars were actually good enough to light his presence. Everything was actually in place, but there is this something bothering him. He's gonna be 18 in a year, and will be crowned as prince of Twilight Kingdom. Yes, it's a great thing, but there's this one problem…he needs to find a princess…well actually somebody to be his wife and will be crowned as princess of Twilight Town in a year.

The prince is not really that excited; well, more nervous of course. He's known for being cold and cool. He's such a handsome prince, and every single girl in their kingdom, would want to be his wife. Maybe you're all wonderin' what the name of this prince is…His name is Prince Rei Clark Otohata. He's not really interested in ruling the kingdom, he's the youngest, but unfortunately his elder brother died 2 years ago and soo, he'd take his place.

He is the son of King Almond and Queen Maya. He has an elder brother who is already dead…and a younger sister named Miyu. Their family is surely respected and honored, but when they're already in their palace, they would really treat each other normally, like any family would act. Princess Miyu would piss Prince Rei, off, and then Prince Rei would growl and stuff, and then Princess Miyu would run off, and then Prince Rei would chase her and then, the house-helpers would try to stop them, but they really couldn't and the last thing to do is to call the Queen or the King, but mostly, the Queen is the one called. This kind of routine is quite part of their everyday lives. Well…as for now, they've grown matured enough, to do their own thing and ignore each other, to not disturb the palace.

Princess Miyu is actually 15 of age. She has silky blonde hair. She is known for her sweetness and down-to-earth kind of attitude. She got her features form her mother. Only her hair was from her father. In Rei's part, he got his features from his mother as well, except for his eyes…Sapphire was the color, clear blue, but then there's this amazing thing, his eyes would turn silverfish if he's lonely, sad or has a problem, which, he got from his father's. His parents would really know if he has a problem, lonely, or depressed, it's because of his pure captivating, eyes. His precious gemstones.

Well…The palace is known for its humungous halls and rooms. Every piece of stone all over the world would be seen here. Gemstones, diamonds, etc. There are actually 85 rooms in the palace. 30 for the maids and butlers, 20 rooms for the guests, and then 35 rooms for the family. Kitchens are huge and bathrooms too. It would take you at least 3-5 days to explore the whole castle. Twilight Kingdom is one of the famous kingdoms, known for its riches, and good citizens.

Back to Rei's story…He studies in a University known as "Dawn Ridge University." He's surely popular there. He's the star player of soccer and also the team captain. He's one of the tops in their academics and he's the hall monitor for 15 years now. He's still. His family is composed of…his royal family, his cousins-aunts-uncles. He has friends of course…well I mean, everybody is his friend, well for them, but there is this really close ones, more like a circle of friends. Prince Youya Asuo is his best friend, who stayed with him, since they were born. Yamato Kotubuki, his other close friend, who has a sister that Rei somehow fancies. Prince Tatsukichi, his comedian friend, the boyfriend of Ran Kotubuki, a princess and the sister of Yamato. Well Miyu and Yamato are together. And soo, it makes Yamato, some kind of brother-in-law already for Rei. Mami Honda, a pretty princess whom is together with his best pal. All of them are friends. It's hard sometimes to believe, because of their different personalities, and still they ended up together, in school, known as "The Circle of Royals." Princess Rania or more known as Ran, is loud and bubbly. She loves to go to malls and shop. She has orange, straight hair. She's quite tall and has a nice complexion. Prince Tatsukichi is also loud and bubbly like Ran. He loves to dance. He has pure yellow hair, and a dark complexion. Prince Yamato looks like Ran, but he's not bubbly and loud. He's actually quiet but totally brave and courageous. Prince Youya is cool and charming, just like Rei, but of course, Rei's more known because he is the –future- prince. Youya loves to ski and other more sports. He has spiky blonde hair and has a winter type complexion. Princess Mami is a known princess because of her ancestor's history. She's as famous as Rei. She just went to Twilight Kingdom to study. The university is really known, for their riches, academic standards and co-curricular activities. She's gonna be the –future- princess (crowned), in a year also but in a different kingdom. The "Aztec Kingdom." Well…They love to party, go around the kingdoms and stuff. I think that'll be enough for their introductions.

"It's gonna be the first day of school tomorrow." Rei said to himself, while closing the balcony glass doors.

He lied down on his king-sized bed. His head over his arms.

"A wife huh? I don't think I could find the right person for me." He mumbled.

"Better have a good start tomorrow." He whispered, and with that he went to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, a certain blonde girl hurried to catch up with hr brother.

"Wait you darn bastard!" She shouted.

"Hurry, old hag." Was his reply.

"Why you!" She growled. She ran soo fast that it was like she was floating while going down the large staircase.

"Why, you didn't tell me that you could fly, sis!" Rei sounded convincing.

Miyu just pouted. She knew this argument won't go anywhere.

Rei smirked, knowing that he won. He walked out the palace doors with his sister and rode the limousine to school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The moment the limousine parked at the entrance, a lot of girls came crashing in front of the vehicle.

"Rei, why can't you just tell your girlfriendS to stop destroying the car every now and then?" She teased.

Rei didn't answer her and just stepped out of the car, with a wild girl crowd screaming and hauling. Miyu followed her brother, trying not to be squished.

The girls immediately handed Rei each, papers for him to sign, but of course, knowing our Rei, he would just ignore them, which, the girls would say, "soo cool!"

The bell rang and everybody cleared the parking lot. They all went to their classrooms. Even Rei and Miyu hurried to their classrooms. It'll really hard to be late, even if you're the next president or the next prince of Twilight Kingdom, there'll be fare judgment for everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A certain girl was running to her classroom.

"Gosh! It's my first day, and here I am, late!" She mumbled.

"Where's my room!" She panicked. Good thing there was this janitor.

"Uhm…Mister, where would I find Room 307?" She asked politely.

"Uhm...Just go straight and then turn left." The janitor answered.

"Ohh! Thank you soo much!" She thanked the janitor and off she ran to her classroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rei and Youya are classmates. The noisy class was toned down when their class adviser came in.

"Class! Do you consider yourselves, Royalties, in this manner?"

Everybody became quite. There was silence.

"Good! Now, I assume that all of you know me. Anyway, we have a new student. Please stand up greet her properly. 'EHEM' uhm…Miss Hoshino, please come in."

The class stood up and waited. A certain blue-haired girl came in and she everybody was stunned. She was beautiful. She has white complexion and her lips were as red as cherry. Her hair was straight on top and quite big wave curls, down. She entered smiling, and quite perspiring also.

"Please greet her, young adults, she is Miss Ayame Hoshino." The teacher introduced.

"Good day, Ayame!" The class exclaimed. It was actually rare for a new-comer, to look soo pretty.

"Ohh…good day to you all as well. You can actually call me Aya for short." She answered.

The class nodded.

"Ok, Miss Hoshino, you can pick a seat." The teacher told her gently.

Right on cue, lots of guys hauled and whistled.

"Oh..I mean, I would pick a seat for you." The teacher changed her mood. She was actually pissed off with the guys, hauling and stuff.

"Ohh… Thank you professor." Aya answered.

"Ok….uhmm…" The teacher looked around and saw the only guy who wasn't acting immature, and it was Prince Rei. The seat beside him is empty.

"You sit beside Prince Otohata." The teacher declared, and there was more noise.

"Ohh…Alright." Aya nodded.

Rei just rolled his eyes. He thought of Aya as another girl who is part of his fans club…Well, everybody, especially the new-comer girls would be like that.

Aya sat next to Rei and greeted him a good day.

Rei just ignored her.

"Ok, class, for the sake of Miss Hoshino, I would introduce myself. I am your homeroom adviser, Miss Clavette Taka."

The class started and everybody payed attention.

After 2-3 hours, the bell rang. It was time for Lunch.

There was stampede. The cafeteria was actually large but who would imagine that 4000 students would destroy the place at the same time…right? Well, Rei and Youya walked in a different direction. They weren't that much hungry, and soo, they just went to their circle's meeting place. Under the Oak wood Tree.

"Hey Rei, Aya was terribly beautiful, right?" Youya started the conversation.

"…"

"C'mon Rei, just say it. She is right!"

"Nope." He answered bluntly.

"What? The heck Rei, who is your type huh!" Youya shrieked.

"C'mon, Youya, she's just the same other girls here."

"No Rei, I think she wouldn't want to be part of you fan club."

"How come?" Rei questioned.

"C'mon, I know when a girl likes you Rei." Youya answered.

"…"

"She wasn't looking at you or observing your features, especially she's seated next to you. She was actually concentrating on the subject matter, and the teachers as well."

"We'll know it sooner or later." Rei assured Youya.

Youya just walked beside Rei and sighed. _"Yeah…maybe sooner or later…but still, there's something in her…ohh Rei, why do you always think that every girl in school, would be joining your fan club?" _Youya thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys…hope you liked the first chapter! Ohh…please review! Anyway, this is much of a prologue/chappy 1…Hahahahaha! Well…for those who didn't get much of this chappy, uhm…Rei is a prince and stuff…and Aya is a new-comer in their university. Actually, every girl in school, except for Rei's circle of friends, is in the fan club. Rei is just thinks that Aya would sooner or later be joining the fan club. And soo…we should really observe our Aya here! Hahahahaha! Stay tuned Ayt? NEXT CHAPPY COMING UP…NEXT WEEK! PEACE-OUT! 


	2. Irritation

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 2: "Irritation"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guyz, this is my first ever SUPER GALS fanfic! For the past years, I only read fanfictions of other writers. Actually they were my inspirations! Well, NOW, is the time to write my own fanfic story. I'll try my best! Please reviewflamescommentssuggestions! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 6 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**MmRamen: **Hahahahaha! You're my very 1st reviewer! Thanks soo much! I promise that I'll always update...soo don't worry!

**Kimbie-Animegal-Saskenechi-Sakyan4ever: **Yup! Thanks for the review!

**Cerulean Crystal: **Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for givin' me a review! I'm really grateful!

**Imjuzakyd: **Yeah! Thanks and I hope this fic of mine is worth readin'!

**Framed-High: **Of course! Thanks for the review!

**Tweeffany16: **Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for givin' me a review! It was totally appreciated!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"She wasn't looking at you or observing your features, especially she's seated next to you. She was actually concentrating on the subject matter, and the teachers as well."

"We'll know it sooner or later." Rei assured Youya.

Youya just walked beside Rei and sighed. _"Yeah…maybe sooner or later…but still, there's something in her…ohh Rei, why do you always think that every girl in school, would be joining your fan club?" _Youya thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Gosh I'm totally late! Darn Cab!" A certain girl came running through the corridors.

"What am I gonna do now! What's my reason?" Aya mumbled.

She looked for her room and bualla…there she saw it and went in front of the door. Of course she was terribly nervous. It was her second day in the University and there she was, late again. She didn't know how to excuse herself from being late. This is not an ordinary school…this is a school for the rich and famous and of course the royals. She isn't any of that. She's just a simple girl, who managed to get in the University, because of her brains. She's too smart to be true. She loves Mathematics, English and Chemistry, which were the hardest subjects in their kingdom. Well…enough of the brains, let's get on with the beauty…She's 5'6 tall. She has unbelievable curves. Her hair is terribly gorgeous. Her complexion was as white as snow. Her lips were soo red that it looked like cherry; maybe it'll even taste like it. She's really sporty and talented. Over-all, she was beauty and brains!

She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before she was welcomed in.

"Good morning, Miss Hoshino." The professor greeted, while gesturing her to enter.

"Uhm…good morning professor." Aya greeted back.

"Well…?" The professor looked at the class.

Everybody then stood up and greeted Aya.

"Good morning!" Aya greeted back at them. She smiled like an angel.

"Well…Then, please proceed to your seat, Miss Hoshino." The professor instructed.

Aya nodded and went to her seat, which was beside a certain prince's chair. She smiled at him but then he just ignored her. Youya saw this and just sighed.

After a few hours of classes….it was time for their Chemistry. Aya of course was really good at this. She loved Chemistry.

The teacher assigned their partners and of course, it'll be by seatmates. They were gonna experiment on how the mud can be turned into a drinking water, with just mixing it with ice and some ingredients. The class proceeded to their seats in the laboratory. Actually there were two classes who would share the same laboratory in a subject and soo; Rei's class shared the lab with Mami's class.

"Yo! Mami!" Youya called.

"Ohh...Hi honey! Rei!"

Rei just raised his eyebrows to reply, while Youya was still drooling over her.

"C'mon now Youya, she's yours already. So, stop being gross!" Rei commented.

"Yeah, I know that, but hello, we're like from different worlds, I mean, she's in class 302 and we're from class 307." Youya replied.

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Ok class, let's start, the directions are written on the board. The experiment should be done by 12:00pm and it's 9:50 in my watch." The professor said.

The class nodded and they started experimenting.

Aya was really in to her work. She just ignored the noise around the classroom. Rei in the other hand just let Aya do the work. Well…who wouldn't be annoyed if you're perspiring all over and your soo called partner is just sitting there without even helping, huh! Aya was truly irritated. She can't do this all alone. She was good, well let's say excellent, but still, she needed help.

"Excuse me, Mr. Otohata." Aya called Rei's attention, who was just readin his soo called book.

Rei just looked at her, his face, quite irritated, of Aya, bugging him, when he's already in the climax of the story.

"Can you help me put this liquid in the container?" Aya gulped and then requested. She offered him the container.

Rei just ignored her and went back reading the book. Aya then was more irritated now.

"Excuse me, Mr. Otohata, will you please help me put this liquid in the container, because I'm having a hard time doing it, and it may fall upon the book you are reading and it won't be nice…right!" Aya exclaimed that made even Youya from the other side looked at their table.

Rei noticed that his classmates were looking at him, actually stared at him. They were having a…-poor-girl-bad-prince-look-…

Rei then placed down his book and stared directly at Aya who was terribly nervous. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, insulting the so called prince and stuff. Well, it was his fault, he wasn't paying attention. She really needed help.

Both of them just stared at each other.

…………………………………………………

"What?" Rei then broke the silence.

"Huh! Ohh…Yeah, here…" Aya handed him the container and then next was the liquid in a test tube.

"Soo, what am I supposed to do here huh?" Rei looked a bit confused.

"Ohh..Yeah, uhm..just place in the liquid, in the container…but be careful, because it can blo--" She was cut short.

"Yeah yeah, I know it all ready." Rei then carelessly placed the liquid in the container.

"Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"I mean, look…" Aya pointed the smoking container.

"It's gonna…"

"BLOW!" Everybody ducked and covered them selves.

BAAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!

Unfortunately Aya and Rei got the "F" score from their chemistry professor, for blowing things up.

…………………………………………

**UNDER THE OAK TREE**

"Rei what were you thinking huh! Putting in the liquid without even cleaning the container first and washing it thoroughly!" Youya exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault? It was you; I saw it with my two eyes."

"…"

"Ohh…Soo you're saying that it was Aya's fault huh?"

"She just handed me the container without even cleaning or washing it thoroughly. It was her fault, not mine."

"Aww…Rei, come on, it was your fault, you weren't listening and you weren't looking at the board. You should've been responsible enough to know what to do, and besides, I saw that Aya was doing all the work out there, and she was holding some kind of acid while handing you the container, and soo, maybe she couldn't clean it at the time and she was just asking for your help." Youya explained.

Rei stopped walking.

"What's the problem huh! Youya! You know me, I don't do chemistry." Rei answered.

"So-sorry, Rei. I was just…"

"Yeah, you like her don't you?" Rei asked.

"Like who?"

"Ayame."

"No way, but I want her to be our friend. Duh, I am together with Mami."

"Well…you act soo good to her."

"I act soo good to everyone Rei."

Both then just laughed.

……………………………………………………

"Hey there!" A certain orange-haired girl came running towards the two boys, with her boyfriend.

"Hey…" Both boys greeted.

Another man came towards them.

"Oi! Yamato!" Youya greeted.

"Well….Where's Mami?" Ran asked.

"She's…uhmm…--"

"Look!" Yamato shouted. "There she is, with, a girl." Ran exclaimed.

"Who!" All of them looked at Mami, and she was with a certain blue-black-haired girl.

Mami saw her gang and then invited Aya to come with her.

"Hey there guys." Mami greeted.

Everybody just looked at her. The gang knew that Mami isn't the friendly type. How come, she's with this pretty girl here?

"Ohh…Yes, uhmm…This is Ayame Hoshino." Mami introduced.

"Ohh…You can call me Aya." Aya bowed her head and greeted them.

"Ohh…Hey there!" All of them greeted except for Rei. He just ignored her.

"She was soo good in chemistry a while ago. We were on the same laboratory." Mami explained.

"Ohh….Soo…you're from class 307 huh!" Ran said.

"Yes."

"Ohh…and you're seatmates with Rei?"

"Yup, I guess."

"And you know what, a while ago, at Chemistry class…--" Youya was cut short, Rei covered his darn mouth.

"What Youya?" Tatsukichi asked.

"Nothing…" Rei answered and then took off his hand over Youya's mouth.

"Well…Let's introduce ourselves to Aya." Ran suggested.

"Uhm…Hi I'm Rania by the way, ohh, and you can call me Ran for short." Ran grinned.

"I'm Yamato Kotubuki, Ran's brother."

"I'm Tatsukichi and you can call me Tatsuki. I'm by the way the boyfriend of Ran."

"Ohh?" Aya clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, we're a couple." Ran smiled.

"I'm Youya Asuo…You know me, right, I'm your classmate."

Then…there was silence….everybody looked at the last person. Rei…

Rei just gave her a straight look.

"I'm Rei."

Aya smiled back. Her smile was soo wonderful.

"Alright! Do you want to hang out with us?" Ran invited.

"Uhm…"

"C'mon, you're totally in the group." Mami smirked.

"Well…"

"C'mon now, don't be shy. So…?"

"Alright, then, if you guys insist." Aya smiled at them.

"Great!" Ran exclaimed.

This made Rei roll his eyes once again.

"_Why does this girl have to be in the group!" _He thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guyz, I'm not really sure if this chapter is worth givin' a review! Anyway…thanks to all who reviewed and will review! SOO MUCH IRRITATION! Hahahahaha! Next chappy-Next week! Stay tuned AYt? PEACE-OUT!


	3. Bad Day

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 3: "Bad-Day"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guyz, this is my first ever SUPER GALS fanfic! For the past years, I only read fanfictions of other writers. Actually they were my inspirations! Well, NOW, is the time to write my own fanfic story. I'll try my best! Please reviewflamescommentssuggestions! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 8 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Sapphire089: **Thanks sooo much! Yeahg, I'll try to make a longer chappy! Hahahahaha!

**Random-Life: **Thanks soooooooo much for reviewin'!

**CuteAndCuddly: **Hahahahaha! Thanks ah! Labshoo rin! Ooops, di pa sure un ah, kakastart pa lng noh! Hahahaha! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Cupcakes: **Hahahaha! Thanks a lot for givin' me such a great review!

**MmRamen: **Hahaahhaa! Really! That's sooo weird, but totally cool! This fic is destined for you to read! Hahahaaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cerulean Crystal: **Hahahahaha! I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Framed-High: **Yeah, actually I was really quite mental-blocked at the time I was writing the last chappy…hahaha! Anyway, the enxt one will totally be interesting! I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review!

**Tweeffany16:** Hahahaahah! Thanks soo much for givin' a review!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"C'mon, you're totally in the group." Mami smirked.

"Well…"

"C'mon now, don't be shy. So…?"

"Alright, then, if you guys insist." Aya smiled at them.

"Great!" Ran exclaimed.

This made Rei roll his eyes once again.

"_Why does this girl have to be in the group!" _He thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**AYA'S POV**

"Darn…Why is that Rei sooo annoying…I mean, irritating! I've never met anyone like him before in my entire life! Ugh…I just can't believe that I'm seatmates with him? At first I was trying to calm myself down, knowing that he's quite popular and I'm new and stuff, but he got overboard! First, he was soo irritating…Chemistry class! Next was the time I was getting food at the cafeteria, I was totally looking forward to eat the food but then, guess what? He just came in and bumped me like I wasn't there? And soo….duh! What happened to the food! You know it already, it fell on my shirt! My clean-'ol-shirt! Argh! Good thing Youya saw it and apologized for Rei's clumsiness…..Darn! And with that I just smiled? I smiled! Darn it! Why am I soo good? Well the next thing was the time when it was PE class. Of course it was soccer, it was our 1st sem-sport…and Mister Otohata here is the team capt. of the school? Darn it! We need to catch at least 10 balls that Rei would kick at us…we were actually the soo called-goalies of some type…and it'll be our PRACTICAL TEST! Damn! Ugh…how I hate his kicks to me. It would always hit me in the legs, arms, even the face? Darn! He would just smirk knowing that I'm such a lousy goal-keeper. Of course, the second time he hit me on the face, I threw a ball at him and guess what? It hit him on the face as well! Weee-meee! Hahahahaha! Such a wonderful memory. Anyway, he got mad and stuff and the class just laughed. Ohh…well, even if he would order people or maybe his fanclub to assassinate me, it would at least be fine, for I already counter-attacked him! Hahahahaha! Who does he think he is anyway! Arghh…and now, I have to suffer the whole day sitting right beside him? I just can't keep my clam and cool down? Darn! But of course I have…I should…I must!

RRRIIINNNGGG!

The school bell rang. It was time for the students to get back to class.

"Darn! Am I late once again? No way!" Ayame ran to her classroom.

…………………………………………………………………………

It was lunch time and Aya waved to her friends in the classroom.

"Soo Aya, how was it?" A girl named Jane asked.

"How was what?"

"You being the seatmate of Rei?" Another girl screamed, she's called Sarah.

"Huh? Hell…" Aya answered, that made both girls faint in anime style.

"What?"

"Heller! Earth to Ayame…Hell? What the heck? Are you even alive? You're like the luckiest person in the world!" Both exclaimed.

"How come? Being in Hell is lucky?"

"No! C'mon Aya, Rei, hello, Prince Rei Clark Otohata!" Jane wiggled Aya back and forth.

"What about him!"

"…" Both girls sighed.

"…" Aya just looked at them confusingly.

"Aya, stop it, we've had enough of your, I-don't-know-him-…jokes…" Jane said.

"I don't really! Please just tell me…I'm confused."

"Ok, here it goes…maybe you're just joking or maybe not, soo I'm just gonna tell." Sarah started.

"Ok…Prince Rei Clark Otohata is the future prince of this kingdom. He is totally cool, handsome, and gorgeous! He's father is the King of this kingdom and his mother is the queen."

"Duh!"

"Yeah, and he has a little sister, named Miyu. She's with a royal named Yamato who is part of the "Circle of Royals."

"And then?"

"And then, his friends are Prince Youya Asuo, which is his great pal…Rania Kotubuki, Yamato's sister…Princess Mami Honda, which will also be crowned as princess of Aztec Kingdom and Tatsukichi the boyfriend of Rania."

"Ohh really?"

"Yes! Soo do you get it now!"

"Get what?

"THAT PRINCE REI IS SOOO HOT AND HE'S ALSO THE STAR PLAYER OF OUR SOCCER TEAM AND YOU'RE THE LUCKIEST PERSON ON EARTH BEING HIS SEATMATE!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Ohh…."

"How come you don't know him…you're from this kingdom right!"

"Ohh…of course I am…its just that I haven't been outside of my home for 10 years."

"Ohh…ok."

"_And to think of it, I insulted a future-crowned prince last week! Darn! I am in big trouble!" _Aya thought.

"Aya!-Aya!"

"Huh!"

"Snap out of it! At least now you know who Prince Rei is." Sarah reminded.

"Yeah…I know now." Aya mumbled.

The girls went out of the classroom and went to the cafeteria…

**CAFETERIA**

Aya was choosing her meal. The cafeteria was really crowded, but at least it wasn't like the first week…you know, the stampede!

"Aya! There you are!" Ran waved.

Aya just turned her back…she was actually not looking forward to see Ran, Youya, the gang or Rei even! She can't really think of anything to make it up to the stubborn prince.

"_What was I thinking, joining the group and stuff? Darn, they are the so called, "CIRCLE OF ROYALS?"_ and I'm actually part of it! (sighs)…"

"Yo! Aya! Hey!" A certain voice startled Aya.

"Hey there!" A certain blonde haired guy came waving at Aya, and behind him was actually the whole gang.

People of course made way for them. "Wow the COR is actually here! Make way people!"…."Prince Rei!"…"Princess Mami!"…-crowd-

"_Darn? They're all here?"_ Aya thought.

"Wow! The whole COR is here?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's soo cool…OMG…Prince Rei, 11 oclock! No, 12 oclock!" Jane kept patting Sarah.

"Ohh yeah!" Sarah patted back.

"Uhm…hey guys! Why are you all here?" Aya asked, quite nervously.

"Wow! Hey guys! Why are you all here! Wow! She's just a new-comer! How come?" –crowd-

"Uhm…-ehem-…Actually we are here to tell the students in the cafeteria…that YOU, are PART of the CIRCLE!" Ran told Aya, which was already like an announcement for everybody.

"WWWWWOOOOOWWWWW!" The whole crowd just went wild!

"Wow…Ayame Hoshino, the first ever new-comer who got in?" Students murmured around.

Aya just looked at everybody sickly. She was actually worried. Hello? She's just a simple girl? And this circle is actually called the CIRCLE OF ROYALS!

Nobody really noticed this, except for a certain brown-haired prince…

**NEXT DAY-CAMPUS**

Aya was reading her new book…not really minding other students around her.

A certain prince walked over to her.

"Hey. Ayame."

Aya looked up, quite irritated actually, 'cause she was already in the climax part of the story. She was surprised…she wasn't really expecting the –future-gonna-be-crowned-prince…in front of her.

"If you don't want to, then don't pretend that you want." Rei told her.

"Wha-what do you m--?" She was cut short…actually she was late…Rei turned his back at her before she could even utter a word.

Aya just sighed of course. She got the message actually.

"_Yeah…I guess…You caught me, and I know now how you felt the time I asked your help at Chem..." _Aya thought.

…………………………………………………………………

The class ended and there was hopefully, no, tennis practice for Aya, and no, soccer practice for Rei.

Actually the day was actually hard for Aya, first, Rei warned her and stuff, and then, she got caught on a stampede at the cafeteria…then, Ran was all over her…Rei was also watching a close eye at her…which she actually noticed. She was actually nervous.

"Wow…What a day!" Aya stretched her arms up high.

"Hey! New-comer!" A certain voice called Aya's attention.

Aya turned her back and there she saw 3 pretty girls in front of her. They were looking mad.

"What is it?" She asked politely.

"What is it! Well well well… our dear pretender here is acting clueless once again." One of the girls said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon! You flirted your way through huh?"

"Fl-flirted! Way through what?"

"Duh! THE COR!"

"I don't really know what you're talking about. And besides, I don't even know you people." Aya was sick of this.

Not far away from the said place, someone was watching.

The 3 girls pushed Aya and there she was on the ground. She was actually wounded.

"Please! Stop it already!" Aya pleaded.

"Really! Our r-o-y-a-l here would want us to stop…To bad we can't!"

Aya just stared at them. She wasn't actually sad or something, it's just that she couldn't take the hurts that she was experiencing.

"Sorry, but you should." A certain voice called the 3 girls' attention.

"…"

There was SILENCE…

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

With that the 3 girls sobbed and ran away.

"Uhm…Excuse me…I'm sorry to trouble you. It was my entire fault." Aya's head was down.

"No…it wasn't."

A hand reached for hers. She took it and there she saw her savior.

"Re-Rei?"

"Don't ask."

"I'm sorry." Aya held her tears too long. Everything just went dripping.

"Aya. I told you; if you don't want then don't pretend."

"You told me, yes, I was actually having a hard time, but how can you even tell that I don't want?"

"…"

"I listened to your advice…and I know where I stand. You told me not to pretend, but are you sure, I'm pretending? Are you sure that I don't care? Are you sure that I'm…I'm…argh!" Aya then ran away. She ran and ran and ran. She was actually sobbing…she couldn't help it.

"_Why would he do such a thing? Why would he even think of it?"_

She left the prince…whose eyes turned silverfish blue….

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys…If you read the story from the 1st chappy…you would know what I meant about Rei's eyes turning Silver…Hahahahaha! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! FLAMES-COMMENTS-SUGGESTIONS will all be appreciated here! Stay tuned for the next chappy! PEACE-OUT!


	4. Caught By A Question

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 4: "Caught By A Question"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks soo much for readin' the chapters! Hahahahaha! I hope there'll be more people who'd read the next chappy! Hahahahaha! Hope you guys would like it! Hoorah for AYAxREI!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 7 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Sapphire089: **Thanks sooo much! Hahahahaha! I'm totally glad that you liked it!

**Random-Life: **Hahahahaha! Yeah…The cat and dog thingy! Thanks for reviewin'!

**CuteAndCuddly: **Hahahahaha! Nakakatawa k tlga! I'm really touched ha! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much tlga for readin' this lousy story of mine! Pampalipas oras lng cguro eh! Hahahahaha! JOKE! Love yah as well…PagZ!

**Cupcakes: **

**MmRamen: **You got confused? How? Ohh...Is it the part when Rei said to Aya the "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, THEN DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU WANT…" Was it that one? Hmmm? Uhm…It's the groupie thingy…Rei was watching her right...the time she made her facial expressions on what Ran has said at the Cafeteria…Hahahahaha! Poor Aya! Anyway…thanks for reviewing!

**Cerulean Crystal: **Hahahahaha! The cat and dog fight huh? Thanks soo much for givin' a wonderful review! Anyway…about Rei's eyes…yeah…you should read the chappy 1! Hahahahaha! Am I demanding or what? Hope you'll like this next chapter!

**Framed-High: **Really! Yeah...Somehting interesting! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Tweeffany16:** I'm happy that you liked it! Hope you'll have fun in the next chappy! Hahahahaha!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"I listened to your advice…and I know where I stand. You told me not to pretend, but are you sure, I'm pretending? Are you sure that I don't care? Are you sure that I'm…I'm…argh!" Aya then ran away. She ran and ran and ran. She was actually sobbing…she couldn't help it.

"_Why would he do such a thing? Why would he even think of it?"_

She left the prince…whose eyes turned silverish blue….

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THE NEXT DAY-SAME OLD-SEATMATE!**

Aya was completely focusing on the words written on the blackboard…Well…maybe…or maybe not? Hahahahaha! She never spoke to Rei…the whole day…She wasn't feeling like it. Anyway…to give you guys a certain flashback…uhm…Aya was late once again…She got her slip and entered her classroom. She of course sat beside Rei. They were seatmates…DUH! Rei actually looked at her…but then she just ignored him. She was sick of seeing his face…every single day! Actually for everybody…she was the luckiest girl in the world…for Rei being his seatmate and stuff. She never really imagined that "he" would be the crowned prince next year? She was devastated. As for now…they're having their Grammar Class…and guess what? Aya's grade is the highest in their whole batch. She got a 155 on her Gram test…which was over 156! It was actually disturbing for her…duh! Who wouldn't be? Darn 1 point-because of the erased part…and stuff like that! Argh! And soo…the teacher just commented her that she should've just read the instructions at the back…NO ERASURES! Hahahahaha!

"Ms. Hoshino?"

"Ms. Hoshino?"

"Ms. Hoshino!" The professor exclaimed…glaring at the pretty girl who was on her seat…daydreaming or something like that.

"YES?"

"Uhm…I was explaining to the class the meaning of these words you are now seeing on the blackboard. Too bad nobody knows the meaning of each word. I was wondering if you would…Miss Hoshino…for you got a very excellent mark on your paper-sheet-test." The professor explained.

"Uhm…" Aya looked at the words on the blackboard…She thought of the meanings…but the only thing she was thinking of was the words and the scene she and Rei shared yesterday…that was actually what she'd been thinking of all this time.

"Miss Hoshino?"

"Uhm…yes…uhm…for the first word-fragile…second word-disturbance…and the third word-initiative, professor." She answered, while the class, including Rei was looking at her.

"Great! 5 points for you! Please take your seat." The professor clasped her hands together.

THEN…RRRRIIINNNGGG!

The bell rang…

Everybody of course, went to the cafeteria…including Aya. She bought her food and immediately went to their circle's meeting place.

**THE OAK-WOOD TREE**

"Aya!" A certain loud girl shouted…followed by a certain rich girl.

"Ran! Mami!" Aya waved back at them.

The girls went under the tree and sat together. They were talking about lots and lots of girl stuff…well let's say…sophisticated stuff.

After a while a certain blonde-haired guy with spiky hair came with his three other close friends…Yamato, Rei and Tatsukichi.

"Aya! Ran! Mami!" Yuuya shouted.

"Hey there!" Mami answered…She stood up and then gave a sweet peck on her honey-bunch.

"Hi!" Aya said…while having a bite on her sandwich.

"Hey…Aya…Is it true!" Tatsukichi asked Aya…with eagerness.

"What do you mean?" Aya wondered.

"You know…what happened yesterday?" Tatsukichi pointed out.

Aya's face turned into pale…

"Yeah? Is it truly true?" Almost everybody's eyes were on her.

"Uhmm…" _"Darn it Rei! Why didn't you just keep it to yourself? Darn!" _Aya thought of a better way to explain to them what happened yesterday.

"They meant the tennis combat." Rei said...looking at Aya. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't want her to glare at him the time they would be back at their room once again…duh…their seatmates!

"Ohh! Uhm…Yes! It's true." Aya's face turned red. Knowing that Rei saved her from total-embarrassment…and Rei knowing what she was thinking which was actually on to her impression on Rei and stuff.

"WOW!" Everybody was happy for Aya. They were cheering her on.

Actually…Aya is now part of the Tennis Team, and she was automatically placed on the LEAGUES…which meant…that every person who's part of that team would be competing the other teams of other competitive schools. Well…There was more…she was nominated as the Team Capt. for the whole year! Now isn't that great!

"But guys…I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna win. Actually…I'm not really interested." Aya calmed her friends down.

"What? You wouldn't be nominated just like that and be placed on the LEAGUES, if you're not totally good at tennis?" Ran said.

Aya just turned red again. It wasn't everyday a certain group of people would flatter you like this…especially if they were ROYALS?

"Yeah." Wow! For the first time…Rei agreed?

Aya of course looked at him and then looked away. She wasn't also used to Rei being sensitive like that towards her.

They talked about more topics…until Yuuya suddenly opened another topic which made almost everyone shocked.

"Hey guys…have you heard?" Yuuya started.

"You mean?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah! The lost princess…of MEDORA KINGDOM!" Yuuya exclaimed.

"WOW! The lost princess huh!" Almost everybody shouted.

"The Medoranians said that she was such a beautiful princess. She was actually part of the circle's diagram. Well…you know it right. No need to explain." Yuuya said.

"Yeah…Poor princess…I wish she would be found." Mami commented.

"Yeah." Others agreed.

Aya felt uncomfortable with the group's topic…It was because, she wasn't a royal. She doesn't know what the circle of diagram thingy means. She then stood up and bade her friends that she needed to go to the bathroom and then she would just go straight back to the classroom. Of course, everybody greed and they bade their goodbyes…but Rei went with her…and her not knowing why.

"Hey…Aya." Rei started.

"Hmm?"

"There's this thing that is bothering me…" Rei stated.

"What is it?"

"Are you…are you a royal?" Rei bluntly asked.

"…" "_What the! What now? If I'm gonna answer him honestly then…I would be expelled from the circle…and far most…be treated as a –pretender- by everybody…" _Aya thought.

"Well?"

Then RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Aya was saved by the bell. Still, she knows that Rei would ask her the same question the next time they would be alone…together…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys! I'm not sure if you'd like this chappy…Anyway…poor Aya...her secret will soon be revealed…Rei…soo…observant huh! Thanks to those who reviewed and will review! Next chappy coming up NEXT week…PEACE-OUT!


	5. Circle of Diagram: A NEW RULE

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 5: "Circle of Diagram: A NEW RULE"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks soo much for readin' the chapters! Hahahahaha! I hope there'll be more people who'd read the next chappy! Hahahahaha! Hope you guys would like it! Hoorah for AYAxREI!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 7 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Sapphire089: **Ayus lng un! Hahahahaha! Basta nagustuhan moh…kahit anung kakulitan OK lng! Hahahahaha! Actually I really love your reviews! Thanks!

**Asahi Shin'ju: **Thanks soo much for reviewin'! Hope you'll enjoy the next chappy!

**Patty: **Hahahahaha! Pansin koh nga eh! Pero ok lng kaya! Fanfic ay pwede sa IMC noh! Hahahahaha! Anyway…Thanks soo much for reviewing! Update k nah kya sa LOVE DEAL moh! Hahahahaha!

**Setsuna-Chan09: **I'm really sorry! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**MmRamen: **Hahahahaha! That's really great! Uhm…It's for me to know and for you to find out! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewin'!

**Cerulean Crystal: **Well…It's for me to know and for you to find out! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewin'! You're really flattering me to the max! Hahahahaha!

**Framed-High: **Hahahahaha! Really huh? Well…I hope you'll like the next chappy! Thanks soo much for reviewin'!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey…Aya." Rei started.

"Hmm?"

"There's this thing that is bothering me…" Rei stated.

"What is it?"

"Are you…are you a royal?" Rei bluntly asked.

"…" "_What the! What now? If I'm gonna answer him honestly then…I would be expelled from the circle…and far most…be treated as a –pretender- by everybody…" _Aya thought.

"Well?"

Then RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Aya was saved by the bell. Still, she knows that Rei would ask her the same question the next time they would be alone…together…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**SCHOOL CAMPUS**

"Bye Rei! See ya tomorrow!" Youya shouted.

"Yeah!" Rei answered. He was about to ride the limousine of his, but then a certain black-blue haired girl came. She was panting hard. She was also perspiring.

"A-aya?" Rei asked.

"Hey! (Pants)…Just ran all the way here to say goodbye." Aya answered.

This caught Rei off guard. He wasn't feeling the normal feeling with Aya right now. It was something else. He doesn't really know what, how and why he was feeling this…uhm…feeling.

Rei just looked at her. He was worried but then quite glad, but of course, Aya wouldn't notice it, well, only Youya.

Rei then waved goodbye to his friends and he went off in his luxurious limousine.

**THE PALACE**

The butlers and maids were all in order to welcome Prince Rei to THE PALACE. They were arranged by height and on the left side of the golden carpet were the butlers, and on the right were the maids. After a few minutes, the certain prince came in and the helpers bowed down to him. They took his bag, jacket, his belt, and other stuff…It was like strip-walking or should I call it strip-modeling…Hahahahaha! Anyway…Rei went to his room, (wearing the white sleeves and pants…not boxers!) He took of his shirt and pants and wore a clean set of clothes. He then continued, reading his comic book that he never finished, because of all the bugging of some people and…Aya…hmmm? Aya? Rei knew what he was thinking wasn't really the real him. He was confused actually. Why does he even care about her? She hates him and everybody knows that and Rei often ignores her, and so, why care! Rei then shook away all the thoughts. Good thing a certain loud voice was calling his name…making his concentrating a disaster…and also about the thoughts…of you know who.

"You MORON! Come down! Hey! BASTARD!" A certain blonde haired girl from downstairs, called his brother.

Rei of course, hearing this, went down…

"What the freakin' thing do you want! Darn it!" Rei shouted back.

"Mom's calling you…from the library room." Miyu answered.

"Why?"

"I dunno…just go there you stupid jerk!" After saying those words, Miyu then went to her room.

Rei just gritted his teeth…Seeing his sister, and hearing her words just ruined his day! He then went to the library, and there he found his mother, putting back the scattered books in place.

"Mom?"

"…"

"Mom? You called me?" Rei said once again.

"Ohh…Yes! Uhm…Rei sit down there for a while." Queen Maya answered while gesturing him to sit on the vacant chair fronting her.

Rei just nodded and sat down. He waited patiently while his mother went out somewhere and got back after 10 minutes…carrying something she wasn't before.

"Mom? What are those?" Rei wondered.

"Well…Deary…Uhm…You know the Circle of Diagram right?" The Queen started.

"Yeah…What about it?" Rei asked.

"Well…You see darling, next year, you're going to be crowned as the true prince of this kingdom…and of course, for that to happen…you need to find a lady…I mean a girl…I mean a princess…for you."

"I know that mom…but what are those to do with the Circe of Diagram huh?"

"Well…There's a new rule now. There's a certain deadline Rei. And you need to catch up to that deadline. For you, to be crowned." The Queen explained.

"I know…but still…what? Why?"

"It's a rule honey. It's also because of the missing princess…Actually we arranged a marriage for you two…but then after a week or so the beautiful princess just disappeared for unknown reasons…"

"Mom! You can change it right? You have the authority." Rei said.

"No…I'm sorry…because I and your father have agreed."

"What! Mom! How could you!" Rei stood up, banging the table.

"Rei…sit down." Queen Maya said calmly.

"No! I will not sit down mom! Until you promise me to disregard this rule you've done." Rei answered back.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN PRINCE REI CLARK OTOHATA!" Queen Maya's temper just changed its mood and shifted…She didn't like what her son was showing her. Of course, Rei did sit down. He then realized what he had done…the wrong thing actually. He should've just kept quiet…It's his mother he's talking to, for Pete's sake!

There was of course a moment of silence……………………………

"Rei…the deadline would be on the 1st Saturday of December. 5 months from now." Queen Maya started.

"Mom…How can I--? We're talking about marriage here mom. I can't rush it." Rei explained.

"It's your fault. You had a year to look for your bride but what did you do? You just had fun! Who are you blaming now huh? Me? And also, unless the lost princess would be found then you won't have any deadline…but you'll just have to be close to the princess and be in love with her…and there…get married." His mom threw back.

"I'll look." Rei sighed in defeat.

"Good."

"I'LL LOOK FOR THE PRINCESS." Rei said with assurance.

"What? You can look for another girl?"

"No…Mom…I think that this princess we're talking about is just running away from the Circle of Daigram."

"Are you sure dear?"

"90" Rei answered.

**SCHOOL CAMPUS**

Rei told Youya everything. Youya of course, understood his pal. He told him tips on how to attract a girl, and other more stuff. None of those work of course. The whole week they were just haunting girls or should I say…"girl-haunting." Well…of course, they didn't succeed. The only thing that Youya could do is just ask him if he was fancying anybody in class or in the school…Rei couldn't really look for the lost princess…it was hardly difficult!

"Soo…Rei…How about that huh? What now!" Youya exclaimed. They were unsuccessful once again.

"I dunno." Rei answered.

"Well…uhm…do you like somebody Rei? I mean your crush or something? You could ask the person to go steady with you…believe me…nobody would turn you down Rei. You just really have to look for another." Youya advised.

"Yeah!"

"Yes! Then go on…Tell me…" Youya forced Rei to spill it out.

"Alright…alright…It's Ran. Ran…Ok." Rei mumbled…but truly enough…for a certain girl…who was just passing by to hear it…and guess what…the girl's name was AYAME…

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**Author's Notes: **Hey there guys! I'm sorry for the cliffy! Gosh! Hope you liked it! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW! I love you guys! Next chappy-Next week! PEACE-OUT!


	6. Bad to Good

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 6: "Bad to Good"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks soo much for readin' the chapters! Hahahahaha! I hope there'll be more people who'd read the next chappy! Hahahahaha! Hope you guys would like it! Hoorah for AYAxREI!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note! Major Oocness ayt! Hahahahaha!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 9 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Sapphire089: **Hahahahaha! Na-eecxcite ka tlga ah! Hahahahaha! Uhm…sa ST. SCHOLASTICA'S COLLEGE akuh nag-aaral! Thanks soo much for reviewin'!

**Asahi Shin'ju: **Hahahahaha! Keep readin' ayt? Thanks for reviewin'!

**Arielle a.k.a. Kaname Chidori: **Wow? Really! That's totally great! Uhm…this is obviously a REIxAYA fic! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Setsuna-Chan09: **Hahahahaha! Sorry! Can't help it really…Uhm…Yeah…She is really major oocness! Hahahahaha! Don't worry I have good plans for her. Thanks for reviewing!

**MmRamen: **No! You got the wrong idea! Darn! I hate RANxREI…well…it's obviously REIxAYA ok! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewin'!

**Cerulean Crystal: **Hahahahaha! You always flatter me with your reviews! I love them all! Nyahahahaha! Take care alright! Thanks for reviewing!

**Framed-High: **Yeah! Hahahahaha! Sorry for the cliffy! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cupcakes: **Hahahahaha! I dunno what you meant BY THE FLIP pero…oo cguro? Hahahahaha! Anyway…Thanks for reviewing!

**Shwainze: **How about putting me in your FAV LIST! Hahahahaha! Just kiddin' there! Anyway…I'm soo thankful that you like my ficcy! Thanks soo much for givin' a review!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Well…uhm…do you like somebody Rei? I mean your crush or something? You could ask the person to go steady with you…believe me…nobody would turn you down Rei. You just really have to look for another." Youya advised.

"Yeah!"

"Yes! Then go on…Tell me…" Youya forced Rei to spill it out.

"Alright…alright…It's Ran. Ran…Ok." Rei mumbled…but truly enough…for a certain girl…who was just passing by to hear it…and guess what…the girl's name was AYAME…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow! I didn't see that one coming!" Youya was totally shocked.

"Yeah…and you said anybody I like, would go steady huh?" Rei sarcastically said.

"Well…she's the only one who wouldn't. I didn't know that you liked Ran ok? It's just soo hard to believe." Youya said.

"Yeah…right. This is soo weird. Let's just stop talking about this stuff k? And let's just say, you didn't ask me a foolish question that I foolishly answered. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Youya confirmed.

…………………………………………………

"Soo…It's Ran." Aya mumbled her head facing the ground while she was walking towards her classroom.

She felt something that she shouldn't really be feeling. She never knew that Rei fancied Ran. It's really hard to believe. She was about to open the door to her class when a perspiring teacher grabbed her hand and leaded her to the principal's office.

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

The professor opened the door of the office. The principal looked really weird. His face was covered with his long beard. His eyes were as green as the trees. His nose was perfect. Actually everything was in place…well except for the height of course. He's soo small that his height doesn't even reach his working table. He still needs to climb up a certain mini staircase just to sit down on his seat. He's too cute but too small as well. Hahahahaha! Anyway, Aya saw the raging sorrow in his eyes. She felt really stupid, smiling there in front of the principal. She doesn't know anything. Why is the professor really soo hurried in bringing her here. All of them were actually perspiring. There was a moment of silence until a certain small voice was heard.

"Miss Hoshino…"

"Yes."

"Please sit down." The principal gestured Ayame to sit down. Aya of course obeyed the command. She sat down quietly and waited patiently for the principal to again speak.

"Miss Hoshino, I'm not sure if you have heard about the news…"

"What news principal?"

"The news about your parents."

"What about them?" Aya's voice was shaking.

"They died just a few hours ago…because of an accident." The principal hardly wanted to tell her this but he knew that she has the right to know everything.

"………………" The world was like going to end for Aya. She loves them both soo much. Even though they were just her foster parents, she still loved them. They helped her when she needed help. It was like all hell broke loose when she heard the news. Where would she go now? What would she do? How can she live? Everything was a disaster. She was actually speechless.

"But don't worry. I know that you need help right now, and soo, the university agreed that you can stay here, in our dorm, but only in a few days, because the next collegiate students would be here the next semester and they would stay in our dorms as well. You should really find a job for a while. I'm sorry for what happened Miss Hoshino." The principal explained. He was of course sorry for Aya.

"Tha-thank you for your kindness…principal." Aya thanked the principal. Of course she was still dumbfounded.

"You may go now to your class. The teachers and I would have a meeting about this. Soo…don't worry. Alright?" The principal sounded really convincing. He opened the door for Aya even though he was soo small. Aya bowed down and left the room…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Why? Why? What have I done wrong for me to experience this disaster? This pain?" _Aya started to cry. She was now feeling the pain she never wanted to feel. It was really hard for her to accept this. Her foster parents raised her for at least a year and a half. She then remembered that she still had her class…her last one, but then when she reached her classroom, she found nobody. She went in and got her bag. It was dismissal already. She didn't hear the bell maybe because she was thinking too much about the accident. And now just thinking about it made her cry even more.

"Stop crying." A certain voice was heard. Upon hearing this, Aya wiped her tears and faced up. There she saw her seatmate, looking at her straightly. He was leaning on the door.

"I'm…I'm not crying." Aya answered back. She broke the eye-to-eye contact between them. It was actually awkward for her.

"Yeah right." Rei walked towards her.

"…"

"Here." Rei offered her his handkerchief. Aya of course was surprised.

"Take it. You need to pour it all out. No need to be shy." Rei sounded concerned. He took Aya's hand and placed his hankie on it. Aya couldn't stop the tears from falling. She couldn't help but cry. She was heartbroken. Rei then looked down her pale sobbing face and hugged her tight. He didn't mind Aya crying all over his new shirt. After a while…Aya calmed a bit down.

"Thank you." Aya muttered.

"No problem."

"I'll just wash this for you. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Aya referred to the handkerchief.

"No need. The maids will wash that."

"Bu-but…"

"C'mon." Rei then grabbed Aya's hand and took her to the parking lot.

"Why are we here?" Aya was totally shocked.

"If you don't want this then go." Rei answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have a place to live right?

"We-well—" Before Aya could explain, Rei lead her to the limousine.

"Ugh…Are you stupid or just playing dumb?"

"What?" Aya then let go of Rei's hand. Of course Rei again grabbed Aya's hand and just shook his head.

"I know that you don't have a place to live. You can live at our home." Rei calmed her down. His grip, still in place.

"I-I can?"

"Yes. So just go in the limousine."

"No. This is too much." Aya refused.

"Just go in." Rei pushed her inside.

…………………………………………

Aya couldn't do anything. She just sat there quietly while Rei was reading his comic book. After a while, the limousine suddenly stopped. Surprisingly another person went in.

"Who are you?" Miyu asked.

"We-Well…" Before Aya could continue…Rei spoke.

"She's with me."

"_What! I thought he liked Ran! Soo…This is his girlfriend huh! I shouldn't be here! Darn!" _Aya thought.

"Uhm…I'm going out." Aya struggled to get out but Rei caught her and tighten his grip on her.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked in a whisper, still struggling to get free.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not! I'm ruining your meeting with your girlfriend." Aya whispered back.

"What!" Rei was surprised hearing this words coming out of Aya's mouth.

"Darn it! Why are you shouting you bastard! Can't you see I'm reading here?" Miyu shouted at her brother.

"Whow…" Aya was shocked.

"She's my sister. I can't believe you thought we were together?" Rei explained.

"So-sorry."

"Ugh…You're really stupid." Rei muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while, they reached the Palace. Aya was stunned. It was soo beautiful from the outside. She had never been here. Miyu first stepped out, then Rei and Aya followed.

"Soo this is your home…?" Aya mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Wow!"

"C'mon." Rei walked towards the entrance door. Aya just followed together with Miyu.

"Hey there!" Miyu greeted Aya.

"Hi! I'm Aya."

"That's great. I'm Miyu. Rei's sister." Miyu introduced herself as well.

"Ohh…Uhm…You have a great house." Aya complimented.

"I know." Miyu chuckled.

**THE PALACE**

They entered the palace. Aya was surprised. The maids and butlers bowed down to them. The palace looked beautiful it was totally amazing. The maids then took her bag. They lead her to one of the guest rooms.

"My master said that you should be well-dressed and well-groomed." One of the maids said.

"Oh…Really? You don't really have to—"

"No. Once our master has ordered something…we must do it." Another maid answered.

"Oh…Sorry." Aya felt embarrassed.

"Anyway…I'm Martha, and this is Jane." Martha introduced.

"Ohh…I'm Ayame, you can call me Aya." Aya introduced her self as well. Both bowed down to her and she did the same thing. They proceeded to her room.

**AYA'S ROOM**

The room looked really beautiful. The bed was totally comfy. Everything was gorgeous.

"WOW…" was the only thing, Aya could say. Hearing this, the maids just smiled at her. For them, she looked like a princess.

"EHEM…Uhm…Miss Aya, we must now arrange your attire for the dinner." Jane said.

"Ohh…uhm…sure."

The maids then went to a big armoire and chose a grand dress. It was marvelous. They also got the jewelries for the clothing and then the clips and other more stuff. They first let Aya wear the dress. After a few minutes Aya showed them how the dress fitted her very well. Her curves were totally wonderful. The dress emphasized her breasts and her curves. The maids were stunned of her figure, as well as her charming face. Of course they still need to put make-up on her and make her even more beautiful. They fixed her hair. Well…Actually her hair was gorgeous already…and soo they just placed diamond clips on it. (You should remember that Aya's hair is straight at the top and curly downwards…) They placed light make-up on her face; it helps the dress give a better emphasis on her cheeks and her eyes. Everything was just great! Her hair, her face, her dress, her shoes, her jewelries! After a while Aya was called by Jane that was instructed by Rei…They needed to go down already for the dinner. She was dressed like that because she needed to face the Queen and the King beautifully at least. Of course, Aya obeyed and went down. Rei was waiting downstairs. Miyu was still in her room, hurrying to finish. After a while, Rei's eyes opened wide. He was mesmerized. Aya looked different! Well…she looked more of a princess to him now. She looked beautiful. Rei of course, noticed the curves. She looked elegantly perfect! Every step Aya would make down to Rei's position, made Rei's heart skip a beat. Aya of course was blushing madly. She wasn't used to this type of things. And seeing Rei looking at her from top to bottom made her nervous. After a few minutes…Rei held his hand and Aya took it.

"Nice dress." Rei complimented.

"Thank you."

"Good thing you were on time."

"Yeah."

Rei then lead Aya to the dining hall where they saw the King and Queen.

Aya of course bowed to them gracefully. Rei was actually shocked on how Aya learned to bow perfectly. It was her first time to be in a palace, to meet royals and stuff, but she knew how to deal with it properly, the right way. It was weird of course.

"Ohh…My, my, what a beautiful young lady." The Queen complimented.

"Yes! A matter of fact she looks somewhat familiar right?" The King said and then asked the Queen.

"Yes my dear. She looks kind of familiar." The Queen agreed.

"Really mom?" Rei asked.

"Yes. Uhm…she looks…uhm…I don't really remember but I do recognize the beautiful face." The Queen answered.

"Uhm…Tha-Thank you. But I don't really remember meeting you like this your majesty." Aya was totally nervous.

"Ohm…maybe."

"Ohh well…we should first eat!" The King suggested. Everybody agreed. They all ate the marvelous foods. Everything was totally unique.

After a while of talking with the Queen and King, Aya then thanked them, for allowing her to stay in their home for a while. They welcomed her marvelously. It wasn't really everyday that you would be complimented by a Queen and a King right? And also to stay at their palace. Aya felt really glad. She never knew that Rei cares for her. Inviting her to their place is one good example of her starting to like him in a certain way that he shouldn't find out. She was starting to be in love…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! This chappy is a bit lengthy huh! Hope you liked it! Well…Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! Next chappy-next week! Hahahahaha! Peace-out!


	7. The Invitation

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 7: "The Invitation"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks soo much for readin' the chapters! Hahahahaha! I hope there'll be more people who'd read the next chappy! Hahahahaha! Hope you guys would like it! Hoorah for AYAxREI!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note! Major Oocness ayt! Hahahahaha!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 11 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Totally Preoccupied: **Hahahahaha! Maybe? You're really having great ideas! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**CuteAndCuddly: **Hahahahaha! Ayos lng! Keep readin' ayt? Thanks soo much!

**Shwainze: **NO! It's not yet near ending you know! Hahahahaha! There'll be more to read! TRUST ME…Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much!

**KLi: **Hahahahaha! That's fine with me! I do laugh as well you know! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Kagabiri: **Yeah! I love your critique! Hahahahaha! But you know what…you're kind of a mind reader…but please be quiet k? It'll be our little secret! Hahahahaha! Kiddin'…but really…my idea is quite like that! Thanks soo much for liking Aya's OOCNESS about the tardiness stuff! I'll be readin' your ficcy…soo Update soon k? Hahahahaha! Yeah! Thanks for the review! Keep readin'!

**Tweefany16: **Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Sapphire089: **Wow! SSC k rin! Nice! Hahahahaha! I love your reviews! Thanks!

**Asahi Shin'ju: **Yeah! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much!

**Setsuna-Chan09: **Hahahahaha! Comfort! Gud luck on improving those grades! Thanks for reviewing!

**MmRamen: **Hahahahaha! Yeah! You don't really need to hit yourself! Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for givin' a review!

**Cerulean Crystal: **Hahahahaha! You always flatter me with your reviews! I love them all! Yeah…They've never met before 'till now! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Framed-High: **Hahahahaha! Maybe? Thanks soo much for always reviewing my updates!

**Cupcakes:** Hahahahaha! Your reviews are just too cute to be true! Thanks soo much!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Ohh…My, my, what a beautiful young lady." The Queen complimented.

"Yes! A matter of fact she looks somewhat familiar right?" The King said and then asked the Queen.

"Yes my dear. She looks kind of familiar." The Queen agreed.

"Really mom?" Rei asked.

"Yes. Uhm…she looks…uhm…I don't really remember but I do recognize the beautiful face." The Queen answered.

"Uhm…Tha-Thank you. But I don't really remember meeting you like this your majesty." Aya was totally nervous.

"Ohm…maybe."

"Ohh well…we should first eat!" The King suggested. Everybody agreed. They all ate the marvelous foods. Everything was totally unique.

After a while of talking with the Queen and King, Aya then thanked them, for allowing her to stay in their home for a while. They welcomed her marvelously. It wasn't really everyday that you would be complimented by a Queen and a King right? And also to stay at their palace. Aya felt really glad. She never knew that Rei cares for her. Inviting her to their place is one good example of her starting to like him in a certain way that he shouldn't find out. She was starting to be in love…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**NEXT DAY**

"Darn! Why do you have to be such a SLOOOW POOKE…?" A certain blond haired princess asked her brother who was drowsily walking up to her.

"What?"

"Ugh! C'mon we're gonna be late!" Miyu sighed.

"Yeah…yeah…" Rei answered back.

"Good thing, AYA'S NOT A SLOW POKE like YOU!" Miyu started again.

"Miyu…stop it…" Aya tried to stop her friend who was glaring intensely at her brother.

"Darn!" Miyu shouted and then grabbed Aya's hand and went to the limousine which was waiting outside the palace's doors…

……………………………………………

Aya was just keeping quiet. She wasn't aware that Miyu and Rei were like this! Who would expect huh? Well…Miyu kept on bubbling and stuff and Rei would just ignore her. The noise was truly irritating but funny though.

**SCHOOL CAMPUS**

At last they've reached their destination. Aya knew they wouldn't be late, because it was just 20 minutes before the bell...but of course, there's always something that would make her day a bad one…of course…it's…(drum-roll)…THE FAN GIRLS! They blocked the limousine and of course, it would a take time before Rei and the others could get out freely. Knowing Rei…he would just ignore them, but today, it was quite different…He immediately went out of the vehicle and then signed autograph papers. Miyu was actually shocked by this! Knowing Rei, he wouldn't be friendly with "his" fan girls right? Aya wasn't expecting this too.

"REI! I LOVE YOU!" One girl shouted.

"Me too!" Another girl shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Three certain familiar girls shouted.

Aya of course…knew these three girls. They were the ones who bullied her before. She tried not to be noticed, going out of the vehicle, but unfortunately, a few girls saw her and called her attention.

"Hey! Why is that new-comer with the royals!" A few exclaimed which called everyone's attention. Aya didn't know what to do. This would be totally embarrassing!

"Yeah? Why is she with Prince Rei!"

"Uhm…You see…" Aya didn't know what to tell the freaking girls. They were all giving her a strange, uncomfortable look. She didn't like it at all.

"She's with me! She's a friend of mine." Miyu explained.

"We know that! But why does she need to be fetched by the Prince Rei?" People asked.

"She's part of our Circle…and soo, there shouldn't be any doubt on why she's with me this morning…and also, we need to go!" Rei saved Aya out of the blue. Of course, everybody was shocked. The ICE PRINCE…Just saved a certain NEW-COMER…Well…let's just say…a GIRL? Rei then grabbed Aya's hand and pulled her…going straight to their classroom. Leaving the girls' unwanted reactions behind.

**HALLWAY**

"Rei…I shouldn't be really with you every morning." Aya suggested.

"What? Why?" The confused Prince asked.

"Well…you see…you've done a lot of things already. Maybe it's time for me to decline this invitation of yours…about riding the limousine and stuff." Aya demanded.

"And what do you think would be the better way in going to school huh?"

"I can ride a cab going to school." Aya suggested once again.

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!" Aya answered with assurance!

**LUNCH**

"Soo Rei! I heard the news!" Youya waved at Rei who was reading his comic book under the Oak Tree…who seemed to ignore him.

"C'mon Rei! Share!" Youya convinced his best friend to tell him the story about this morning.

"What are you talking about?" An expressionless prince answered him with a question.

"Ugh…This isn't going anywhere! Anyway…let's change the topic…" Youya started.

"…"

"About the girl hunt…how are you progressing?"

"Hn? I'm not."

"What! But it's like a few months before the deadline dude!" Youya was in total shock.

"I told you…I still don't know what to do. I haven't found the lost princess."

"C'mon! Let's just think of something! Like…like…"

"Like?"

"Like…uhm…"

"What?"

"Let me think!"

"…" Rei sighed.

"Well…uhm…you can't just ask someone act and be the lost princess right! It'll be wrong…uhm…let me think more…uhm…" Upon hearing this…Rei looked at Youya, his lips, forming a so called "smirk"…

"What did you say?" Rei wanted to clear it out first…if he really heard what he wanted to hear.

"Uhm…Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. That's a lame one right. Hahahahaha…uhm…Let me think more…uhm—"

"No, Youya! That's a great idea!" Rei stood up, and faced his friend with a grin.

"You mean…it's cool?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow! You just complimented me!" Youya sounded really happy.

"I guess…"

"Well…uhm…who would be your fake princess huh?" Youya asked, that made Rei, grin even more.

"You'll see…"

**DISMISSAL**

Rei just sat on his seat, which made Aya wonder. She never expected Rei to be left in a classroom with her. It was dismissal time already, all the students cleared off…It's just a surprising one that the future-crowned-prince would stay...right?

"Uhm…I'm not going to ride your vehicle…I'll just take a cab back to the palace." Aya started, while fixing her stuff.

"…"

"Well…your limousine is waiting. Aren't you going?" Aya asked.

"…"

"_What the hell? Is there something on my face or what? He's just staring at me! What now? Have I done something wrong? UGH…That's it I'm going!" _Aya thought.

"Well…if you're not leaving…I am." Aya then grabbed her backpack and started to walk towards the door, leading to their corridors.

"Wait."

"Hn? _"At last!"_ What's the matter?" Aya looked back.

"Aya…are you a royal?"

"_Oh no! That question again! What now? Darn…"_

"Uhm…"

"Well?"

"_That's it! I have to tell him the truth, he's going to find out sooner or later, and if that happens without me telling him first, I'll be in big trouble…breathe Aya breathe!"_

"No…" Aya answered.

"I see…"

"You can make fun of me now. I know I shouldn't be part of your circle. I'm sorry." Aya apologized.

"What are you talking about? I don't care." An expressionless prince answered while standing up and getting his bag.

"You-you don't?" Aya was surprised to hear these words come out from the prince's mouth.

"Aya…I have a favor to ask you." Rei ignored Aya's question and asked for a certain favor.

"What is it? Well…It shouldn't be like, stealing something, or doing something I couldn't ok!" Aya answered.

"What! What are you thinking?" Rei wore a disgusted look.

"Just tell me what it is." Aya demanded.

"Fine…Aya…can you act well?"

"What? Uhm…I'm not really that sure. I'm not really fond of play productions though…but I can certainly act like a normal person." Aya joked.

"Aya…I need to find a princess…and I need to find it fast." Rei explained.

"Ohh? And so you want me to look for you huh? Darn! But I truly can't and what's acting going to do with it?"

"No…You got it all wrong. I want you to act like a princess."

"Ohh?" Aya was shocked.

"And I want you to be my princess." Rei concluded.

"What? I-I can't…It'll be all wrong." Aya refused.

"Aya…I would do anything. Just act like one. I can pay you everyday and give you, your allowance." Rei suggested.

"You're really desperate huh?" Aya pouted.

"Just do it."

"You can't just ask someone to act like a princess you know! And it'll all be a big mistake at the end. It's going to be unfair for the king and the queen. We'll just be fooling them all." Aya answered back.

"…" Rei knew it all. He knows that it'll be a big mistake, but it's the only thing he could do now. A few months later, would be his deadline. The only thing he could escape it, is to find the lost princess or something and the deadline would be moved. Of course, next year would be the next deadline for him if he would find "her". It's really a good plan, for he would have a lot of time to look for the real princess while Aya's acting one. But still…he knew it was wrong. His eyes turned silverish blue, his head down and he walked past Aya. Aya of course, thought of this. Rei helped him a lot. This favor of him…it's hard but…

"Fine. I'll do it." Aya agreed. Rei didn't seem to hear it clearly.

"What? I told you I'd do it." Aya said.

"Really?" This made Rei stop.

"Yes…" Aya murmured. Upon hearing this, Rei quickly faced Aya, smiled at her and then embraced her.

"Re-rei…" Aya was in total shock once again. If she would become Rei's princess, embracing him wouldn't be much of a concern. Hahahahaha! Maybe kissing too huh? Hahahahaha!

"Thank you." Rei let go of her. Aya was truly blushing.

"Just don't forget the allowance!" Aya reminded.

"I won't."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hahahahaha! I'm not really sure if you liked it! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! Next chappy coming Next week! PEACE-OUT!


	8. A Clear Disguise

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 8: "A Clear Disguise"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks soo much for readin' the chapters! Hahahahaha! I hope there'll be more people who'd read the next chappy! Hahahahaha! Hope you guys would like it! Hoorah for AYAxREI!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note! Major Oocness ayt! Hahahahaha!

GOSH! I'VE GOT 8 REVIEWS! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS! (DRUM-ROLL)

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

**Shwainze: **Hahahahaha! What the heck made you think that it's near end huh? Hahahahaha! Keep readin'! Thanks for the review!

**Sapphire089: **Hahahahaha! Oo nga noh…SSAM! Sorry! Uhm…anyway…Thanks soo much for reivein'!

**Asahi Shin'ju: **Hahahahaha! Glad you liked it! Thanks soo much!

**Setsuna-Chan09: **Hahahahaha! I'm soo happy that you liked the chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

**MmRamen: **Hahahahaha! I love all your reviews! It's totally hilarious! Woohoo! Yeah…you shall blast their heads off! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cerulean Crystal: **I'm totally relieved that you liked it! Please keep readin'! Thanks!

**Arielle a.k.a. Kaname Chidori: **Hahahahaha! It's fine with me! My objective here is for you to appreciate the chappy, and you did soo…I soo love you! Hahahahaha! And I'm totally flattered! Thanks soo much for always supporting this fic! Love all your reviews! Keep readin' ayt? Thanks for the review!

**Death Goddess Rukia: **Hahahahaha! Thanks soo much for giving such a wonderful review!

_**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks again!**_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Re-rei…" Aya was in total shock once again. If she would become Rei's princess, embracing him wouldn't be much of a concern. Hahahahaha! Maybe kissing too huh? Hahahahaha!

"Thank you." Rei let go of her. Aya was truly blushing.

"Just don't forget the allowance!" Aya reminded.

"I won't."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**AYA'S ROOM**

After that long conversation with Rei, and also the hugging part, Aya immediately went to back to the palace, riding only a cab. She then went up to her room and there, jumped all around and also on her bed! Hahahahaha! Actually she looked like an idiot. She was soo happy to become a princess, even if it'll only be for a while. She loved the Palace, and everything else, but of course, there's still something that would bother her right? She knew that if she would continue this decision…this plan, then she should be ready to face the consequences. She was in deep thought, that she didn't even notice someone going in her room. She was just surprised to see Miyu standing in front of her, wearing such a weird look. Maybe she was wonderin' whatever Aya was thinking right…

"Ohh! Miyu!" Aya was totally surprised.

"Hmmm?" Was the only reply Aya got.

"Mi-miyu?" Aya again spoke her name and tried to get her attention.

"Aya…are you thinking about something that's terribly important and that you are not sure if you're making the right choice?" Miyu suddenly came asking Aya such questions.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Aya was again surprised.

"You know what I mean. C'mon, let's do a girl talk here!" Miyu tried to convince Aya.

"_Whow! This girl, she's like a mind reader! How come she knew all about the –decision thinggy? And also the important matter thinggy? - What now!"_

"Well? If you're not gonna blurt out anything…then I might as well…tell brother your secret!" Miyu stood up and ran towards the door…

"STOP! NO! DON'T !" Aya stood up as well…and blocked Miyu form going out the door.

"Soo…you don't want your secret of placing such bubblegum on my brother's hair before, and trying to murder him or trick him…to be known huh?" Miyu wore a disgusting look for Aya.

"Of course not! And also, that was before!" Aya argued.

"Well…if that was before then, why can't we tell him now huh?"

"No! Miyu?" Aya pleaded.

"Yeah…yeah…Fine!" Miyu answered, but just then a certain maid called for Miyu. The queen needed her. And soo, it was time for her to say goodbye…

"Bye Miyu! Martha's callin' you." Aya chuckled.

"Hmph! I'll be here later! And whether you want it or not, you're gonna tell me what's happenin' to your world!" Miyu backfired…and then she went out.

"Yeah…yeah! Whatever you say, Miyu!" Aya chuckled once more.

"Soo…you wanted to place bubblegum on my hair huh?" A familiar voice was heard. Aya turned around, and there she saw her living nightmare…well maybe living valentine! Hahahahaha! Rei stood there handsomely. He leaned on the door and gave Aya a smirk.

"Wha-what?" Aya now was nervous. She knew she really couldn't place bubblegum on his hair before, or even murder him. It was just all in her dreams, for she can't even fight this U-G-L-Y…well…maybe…C-U-T-E…uhm…D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G…uhm no…L-O-V-E-L-Y…APE! Uhm…PRINCE! Hahahahaha!

"Well? And also you tried to murder me?" Rei sounded really convincing to be placed in the top 1 best actor ever! He was actually making fun of Aya.

"Shut up! Of course, not! Why would I do such a thing…ri-right?" Aya answered back.

"Yeah! How could you even think of doing it?" Rei backfired.

"I wasn't thinking of doing those things to you…I was actually planning to!" Aya remarked.

"Really?" A grin formed on Rei's face.

"Yup!" Aya assured him…but still she was disgusted by the guy's face.

"Hmmm? And soo, you are telling me now that you can DO IT?" Rei started to walk towards Aya, who, was actually moving away little by little.

"…"

"Well…" Rei blocked Aya with his arm. He cornered her.

"Wha-what?" Aya gulped.

"…" Rei's face was inches from her. Aya started to feel Rei's breath already, his fresh strawberry/caramel breath. She can see…his sapphire eyes. His lovely nose. His wonderful face. And…his luscious lips….His…pink-red-orange…lips. Aya couldn't take off her eyes from those lips. They were seductive. After a few seconds of observing "his" lips, Aya then came back to reality. She was disgusted of herself, even thinking of the lips and other parts of his face. She was just fooling herself. She immediately pushed Rei back.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Aya exclaimed.

"Whow! That really hurt." Rei tried to get up.

"THEN ANSWER ME!" Aya exclaimed once again.

"Whow! Stop shouting. It will break my eardrums!" Rei whined.

Aya then placed her hands on her hips and waited for his answer. Rei looked at her and just smiled.

"And what is funny?"

"No-nothing." Rei chuckled.

"Hmph! And you expect me to believe that?"

"…" There was no reply. Rei stood up and slowly got Aya's hands. Aya of course was shocked by this sudden movement. _"What the! Why is he holding my hands now? His hands are soo…smooth…well…it's warm…" _Aya thought. Rei then caught her glistering eyes. Aya saw something that she'd never seen before, in looking at Rei. He didn't look…the COLD REI…but then…he looked like A GENTLE GUY. He was different now. Of course, Aya couldn't help but be lost in his eyes. Who wouldn't be huh? Those eyes were truly captivating! Knowing the awkward feeling…Aya broke the eye contact and pulled her hands away. Those minutes…of looking into his eyes were like a hundred hours or so. At least for Aya, she now knows something about the other side of Rei's character.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked.

"Nothing." Rei answered.

"What do you mean nothing?" Aya answered back.

"Go get dressed. This will be the night where we are going to tell them…" Rei said.

"What?" Aya was now surprised. She didn't know that the fake-revelation would be tonight, right? But before Aya could speak again…Rei turned his back on her and went out of the room. He returned to his old self again. The COLD GUY…self. Aya hated it when he's like that! _"Darn man! First he's happy and joyful and all around gentle…with me…and after a few minutes, he'll turn into his old self again! Ugh! Darn! And now, he's gonna leave me here, not knowing what I should do later on! I should be calm! Yes…calm! Aya…be calm…" _Aya then called for Jane. As what Rei said, she should get dressed. And so, she started by choosing the perfect dress, together with Jane… (Maid). Of course, the maid chose one beautiful dress that would fit the evening. Aya approved and so, they checked on the shoes now. There were lots and lots of shoes, but Aya caught a better glimpse on one shoe that really perfected everything for her gown. After a long while of preparing for the evening, of meeting the Queen and the King again, Aya was now ready.

Rei stood patiently down the stairway, again, waiting for Aya. He was dressed boldly neat and handsome! He looked at his watch and was then mesmerized when he saw Aya, going down the stairway. She looked fabulous. How can such a lousy girl, dress up like that right! Everything was in style. Her hair, braided and pushed back. Her dress was amazing…the floral design was truly fit for the evening. It was also a match to the blue flower that was placed on the right side of her braided hair. There was also a cut on the sides of her gown. The crystals that were hanging on the floral and the satins were truly great! Her jewelries, matched her face. Her light make up, gave a better emphasis on her cherry lips, as well as her, tantalizing eyes. She looked truly like a MEDORA PRINCESS, to Rei. As she was going down the stairway, Rei then reached his hand to hers, to support her.

"You look great." Rei coldly complimented.

"…" Aya was blushing. She remembered the first time she met the Queen and the King. She was also side by side with Rei. He also complimented her. Rei noticed that Aya was truly quiet. This wasn't like her. She was all bubbly and stuff, but why this? Is there something bothering her? Rei then gave a stop to his steps. Aya of course, made a stop as well.

"Aya, tell me now, do you still plan to continue on this?" Rei looked serious.

"What are you talking about? We've agreed about this before right?" Aya answered.

"Are you sure? 'Cause if you're not, then it'll just be a big mistake for us, Aya." Rei explained.

"…" Aya remained quiet and thought for a while. _"Yeah…you're right. It'll just be a big mistake. But-but I can't back out now! You've given me a lot of things I thought I'd never receive…Rei. Now, I know, is the time for me to repay you." _

"Go…its fine with me." Rei stated, and then let go of Aya's hand and started to walk away from her.

"REI!" Aya called. Rei stopped but didn't turn his back to look at her.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I don't remember saying, I won't do it right? And plus, I need the allowance!" Aya exclaimed. Rei then turned around. His silverish eyes awhile ago, turned into clear blue sapphires. Aya then knew now, that he was calm again. That he liked what Aya remarked. He then just stood there, and gesturing Aya to come close. Aya then went to him. Rei offered his hand again and Aya took it. Both then walked towards the meeting place of the Queen and the King.

…………………………………

"Mother, Father…we need to talk." Rei stated.

"What is it my boy?" The King asked.

"You see…I don't think I would be getting on such stupid deadlines." Rei answered.

"What do you mean! Rei, what are you talking about? You're quitting? You can't!" The Queen exclaimed.

"No mother! I'm not." Rei immediately answered.

"Then…what my boy?" The King asked.

"I've found the princess of Medora Kingdom." Rei answered.

"YOU HAVE!" Both the King and the Queen was shocked to hear this.

"Yes…and may I tell that she is with us in this room…right this moment." Rei continued.

"WHAT?" The King and Queen exclaimed again. This was truly sudden for them.

"Mother, Father, please, meet, once again…Princess Ayame of Medora." Rei introduced. Aya then bowed her head. She was nervous of course.

"You, you are the princess!" The Queen said.

"My…my…soo that's why she looked soo familiar!" The King exclaimed.

"Ohh…Yes…Truly amazing! I remember now! You are the princess. You're soo grown up!" The Queen said, while examining Aya from head to foot.

"Soo…When is the wedding day, Son?" The King asked, that made Aya and Rei sweat.

"Father! What are you talking about? I'm not yet into that marriage stuff! I still have a year, to live at least, single right?" Rei was embarrassed. Aya blushed madly too.

"Ohh? And soo, we should tell now the Medoranians about the princess, which Rei, our dear son, have found." King excitedly said.

"Ohh…yes! They would love our son even more! They were truly destined for each other! I told you right! I've made the right decision to choose the Princess of Medora, for she is known of her Beauty and Intelligence!" The Queen told her husband.

"Yup they are a perfect match! She can live w/ us for a while…maybe at least…until December. Before the wedding month!" The King agreed. Hearing these words, Aya blushed even more…but then she knew that she couldn't really compare herself to the real princess of Medora right? She was the most beautiful princess, ever known, and also one of the intelligent princesses of her age…and soo, it'll just be a big joke for Aya to be compared to her. Rei knew their plan was working, but then he still is wondering, why Aya's face was truly familiar to his parents and that they immediately believed him. _"Maybe, Aya is the true princess of Medora? Hmm…No…That can't be. She's not a comparison to the real one…"_ Rei laughed at himself. He was thinking wrong. How can Aya be the princess of Medora huh? He then looked at Aya who was shyly smiling at him. He caught her eyes and saw something he had never seen before…he saw happiness. But then he also saw something weird. He saw something that can prove his answers and thoughts wrong. He saw a part of the true princess in Aya… _"Maybe, just maybe, she really is the true princess of Medora…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey Guys! I'm truly sorry for the late update! I hope you liked this chappy! Hahahahaha! At least you've seen the other side of REI'S CHARACTER RIGHT? Hahahahaha! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review! Love yah all! PEACE-OUT!


	9. Pity

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 9: "Pity"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Hey Guys! I'M SOOOO SOOORRRYYY!!! SUUUPPPEERRRR LATE UPDATE NE!!! Gomen!! Darn! Anyway, I've revised this chappy…I mean, just like my notice a few months ago…I'm gonna change chapter's 9 and up! Sorry, for makin' you all wait!! I really had a blank out you know! Thanks for waiting! I hope, it's worth it!! Gomen!!!! Soorrryy!!!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note! Major Oocness ayt! Hahahahaha!

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Yup they are a perfect match! She can live w/ us for a while…maybe at least…until December. Before the wedding month!" The King agreed. Hearing these words, Aya blushed even more…but then she knew that she couldn't really compare herself to the real princess of Medora right? She was the most beautiful princess, ever known, and also one of the intelligent princesses of her age…and soo, it'll just be a big joke for Aya to be compared to her. Rei knew their plan was working, but then he still is wondering, why Aya's face was truly familiar to his parents and that they immediately believed him. _"Maybe, Aya is the true princess of Medora? Hmm…No…That can't be. She's not a comparison to the real one…"_ Rei laughed at himself. He was thinking wrong. How can Aya be the princess of Medora huh? He then looked at Aya who was shyly smiling at him. He caught her eyes and saw something he had never seen before…he saw happiness. But then he also saw something weird. He saw something that can prove his answers and thoughts wrong. He saw a part of the true princess in Aya… _"Maybe, just maybe, she really is the true princess of Medora…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow!! I can't believe it!! The Princess of Medora! Wow!!!" Aya excitedly exclaimed while diving on the soft comfy bed of hers. Martha was watching her and was chuckling a bit. Even Janette (Jane)…was laughing.

Rei went straight to his room and took a clean-ol-shower. He wasn't really excited about having the princess thing, but he sure was relieved that his parents believed him. He then opened his balcony doors and stared at the sky that was above him. He knew that everything's going to be fine.

……………………………………

The limousine brought Rei, Miyu and Aya to school just like before. The fan girls were again, enraged. They weren't really looking forward for Rei going to school with this, new-comer. It was actually weird for Aya, for she really didn't want to bother the royal family anymore, but Rei really insisted for her to ride on. She had no choice, but to join them.

……………………………………

CLASSROOM…

"Rei!!! Hey!!!" A certain naughty voice came running down Rei's ears.

"What, now, Youya?" Rei asked, a bit annoyed.

"Uhm…I heard."

"What?"

"About the Princess of Medora, being found and stuff. I'm not really sure if it's a rumor or anythin'." The young royal explained.

"…"

"Soo, who is she?" Youya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, I know you've got something to do with this, Prince Rei." Youya smirked.

"Fine…I'll tell you later." Rei just surrendered to his annoying friend.

"Yes!!!" The fool shouted while going back to his seat.

Just right after their conversation, their first period professor came right in. She started the lesson with ease.

……………………………

OAK-WOOD TREE

"Aya!! Here!!!" Ran waved with excitement.

"Ran!! Miyu!! Mami!!" Aya waved back.

They all sat together. Everyone was there. They opened topics, such as current issues and stuff…but of course, there's always something that would excite everyone. THE PRINCESS OF MEDORA topic. Youya, unfortunately, opened this one.

"Well...Rei?" Youya wore a disgusted grin. Rei really hated those kinds of grins…

"Fine…Aya. She is the going to be the crowned princess. She IS the Princess of Medora." Rei explained.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!!!?!??!?!?!" All was shocked! They never expected that Aya, would be the lost princess. They were actually surprised, but then, glad, for the most famous princess in the era is part of their circle of friends.

"That's sooo GREAT!!!" Mami shouted.

"Soo, Rei, is your fiancé?" Ran asked curiously. This, of course caught Aya off-guard. She stared at Rei and kept on making faces for him to get the message. She wasn't really ready for this.

"Well….?" Ran continued.

"Uhm…You see…" Aya stammered.

"We're not YET engaged." Rei answered bluntly.

"Huh!? Why not, we thought, the Princess of Medora and the Prince of Twilight Kingdom had an arrangement, right?" Tatsukichi started.

"Yea! Both had an arranged marriage. Right?" Yamato continued.

"Yea, but guys, there should be an ENGAGEMENT PARTY, right?" Youya tried to cover up for Rei.

"Soo?" Everyone asked in unison.

"And soo, we really can't look at them both each other's fiancé. They're not yet official." Youya really did a good job in covering up for them.

"Ohhh?! Is that soo, well, when's the party, huh?" Ran asked. Her mind off her shoulders. She was hyper!

"We don't know yet. It's the family of both sides, which are going to decide." Mami answered.

"Really?"

"Yea. Let's just say, that I've experienced this kind of thing." Mami laughed.

Everyone then finished their lunches and bade each other their farewells. They all went back to their designated rooms and started to do their duties as students.

…………………………………………

DISMISSAL

The so called Princess of Medora stretched her hands up high…She sighed timidly and continued walking with the so called ICE PRINCE. They were proceeding to the limousine and really wanted to go home. Aya still has to do her princess hours, routine. She needed to be, at least, close to be the real Princess of Medora. Working hard is what she does best. She wants to be at least, comparable to the said princess, but then; she knew right away, that it's really going to be difficult. It'll take her years of training. Maybe…

…………………………………………

PALACE

The maids and the butlers welcomed them. Aya first went to her room; she was assisted by Martha and Janette. She was really, carrying a lot of stuff from school. Rei didn't really proceed to his room first. He went to the library to do things his way.

"Your Highness…"

"Your Highness!" The maids kept on calling the attention of the happy-go-lucky princess.

"Hmmm…?"

"You are being called by the Queen. Please be ready in about 5 minutes." Martha said.

"Hmm…Alright then." Aya answered. The maids then went out of her room to give her time to prepare.

"_Hmmm…the Queen…asks for me? Why? Have I done something wrong? (Sigh)…"_

After a few minutes, Aya was then ready to meet the Queen. She put on one of her descent clothes. She was well aware that she would be feeling the nervousness she was feeling before, when she stood before the Queen and the King. She then opened her mind to things and went to see the Queen, in the meeting hall.

…………………………………………

MEETING HALL

The Meeting Hall was actually HUGE! Aya was actually expecting this kind of room, but hey, it's larger than anyone would expect…right?! Anyway, she was still wondering, why the Queen wanted to talk with her. She doesn't remember anything that she'd done to ever disappoint the Queen. Just before she takes her step, someone called her name.

"Princess."

"Huh? Your-your Majesty…?" Aya questioned.

"Yes…Please, come closer." Aya could see a figure of a person sitting straight ahead. The table was actually long than you can imagine. She went closer.

"Your Highness, you called for me?" It was weird for Aya to be standing before the Queen. She's not used to it yet.

"Please…Sit down." The Queen gestured. Aya obeyed the commandment.

"Well, my dear. I've called for you, because you need to know the rules and the agreements here in the Palace. You are to become the Queen of this Kingdom, someday. You should be a good example to everyone. You are a woman and so, you should know how to discipline yourself. You should also be in contact with other people, formally. As for that, you will have your lessons every now and then. Starting tomorrow." The Queen explained seriously, that made Aya a bit nervous.

"Do you understand, Princess?"

"I do…My Lady." Aya answered formally.

"Good. Now, I know that you ARE the Princess of Medora, soo, I shouldn't really be worried about you. I'm actually excited… (EHEM)…Excuse me for that." The Queen chuckled.

"Well, you should be going now to Martha and get your papers. Your teacher would be coming here tomorrow."

"Sensei?" Aya asked confusingly.

"Yes. Your teacher. You will now have a double study routine. You will go to school with the prince and then hurry here to study in the Study Hall."

"Ohh…Alright then." Aya freely answered.

"Now, you are dismissed." The Queen smiled.

"Thank you very much." Aya bowed. She then smiled back at the Queen, who seemed to like her very much. Aya left the room with the feeling of relief. She was worried and nervous at first, but she wasn't feeling those emotions anymore. She was quite glad, but then, remembering that she ahs to do a lot of work starting tomorrow gave her a headache. She then, went upstairs do what she was told.

Rei just watched her go. _"Why are you doing this freely, like there's no agreement or whatsoever. Why? Ayame? Why?"_ He really pitied her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Notes: **SOOORRRYYY…..FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I hope you liked this new chapter 9!! Please leave a review!! Everything will be appreciated!

Tell…me also if you liked the plot of this chapter or the one before. In short, COMPARE! Thanks!!! PEACE-OUT!!


	10. The Visit

**SUPER GALS!**

**Title: "Priceless Love"**

**Chapter 10: "The Visit"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SUPER GALS! SO DON'T SUE ME…AYT!

**Author's Notes:** Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed!!! Wee!! Hahaha…Please continue reading this story! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL!! Hahahahaha…Here's the next chappy, ENJOY!

**Characters: **AYAxREI-RANxTATSUKICHI-MAMIxYOUYA-MIYUxYAMATO-OOC'S!

I've changed some of their personalities here…well just a note! Major Oocness ayt! Hahahahaha!

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!! Got 17 reviews for chappy 9! **_

("_WHEN THINKING_"

"WHEN SPEAKING")

**FLASHBACK**

"Thank you very much." Aya bowed. She then smiled back at the Queen, who seemed to like her very much. Aya left the room with the feeling of relief. She was worried and nervous at first, but she wasn't feeling those emotions anymore. She was quite glad, but then, remembering that she ahs to do a lot of work starting tomorrow gave her a headache. She then, went upstairs do what she was told.

Rei just watched her go. _"Why are you doing this freely, like there's no agreement or whatsoever. Why? Ayame? Why?"_ He really pitied her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was another fantastic morning for our dear princess. She woke up LATE, once again…She then, prepared for school and then went off with the other royals.

SCHOOL…

"Darn! We're fuckin' late!!!" Miyu exclaimed while running to her first period class.

"All thanks to…" Rei muttered and slightly glared at Ayame…

"SSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYY!!! I'm sorry! Really! Please do forgive me! DARN!" Aya apologized. She was actually in some kind of panic. Rei actually blamed her! She mouthed SORRY to Rei, while he was glaring at her, but knowing Rei, he would just ignore the damn thing.

………………………………………………………………………

"YOU'RE LATE!" Professor KIMKIM exclaimed. She was frustrated. Aya and Rei just stood there and bowed their heads. They were really, really late. The school starts at 7:00am, and guess what, they came like, 8:45am!? Can you imagine how long Aya would take just brushing her hair!? The limousine couldn't leave, because all of them should be ready first, before they could go. Over-all, it was really Aya's fault…

"Gomen, professor!" Aya apologized.

The professor looked at her, and Aya was actually staring at the professor, innocently…which won her a NO LATE SLIP FOR TODAY!!! WEEE!! Good for Aya!! After, that so called affection giving, the professor then, looked at Rei. Of course, knowing Rei, he would just stay silent AND handsome. And that won him even a better prize! A, NO LATE SLIP FOR TODAY, and, FAN GIRLS-ALL OVER HIM-with STAMPEDE IN THE CLASSROOM, when he got in…Over-all, it was a relief for the both of them…

…………………………………………………………………………

LUNCH-OAKWOOD TREE

"Mami, dear!! I love you very much!!" Youya came hugging Mami all of a sudden.

"Youya…!? What-what are you doing?!" Mami furiously blushed hard! She was also trying to kick Youya away from him…

"C'mon! We're engaged…Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!?" Youya answered back. A grin formed his lips and directly looked at Rei.

Rei was actually eating that time and it almost made him puke when he saw the dirty look on Youya's face! He was pointin' to somethin' that Rei wouldn't really want…

"What!?! Stop!!" Mami blushed furiously once again. And, she kicked Youya away now, for good!

"Mami!! That's what ENGAGED people do!!!" Youya wore a grin, once again. And with that, the whole group noticed what he was up to.

Rei just ignored the eerie feeling. Aya was still, so innocent! Darn! Hahahahaha…

"Ohh, YEAH!!! C'mon, Tatsukichi!! Let me have a kiss on you!!" Ran tried to kiss Tatsuki, but knowing Tatsuki he would think that Ran would just be weird. For, every time he wanted to kiss Ran, she would just punch him or kick his ASS…right!?

Ran tried to kiss Tatsuki AND smirked at REI!! Rei just ignored it once again…

"Yamato!! Can you kiss me now?" Miyu asked innocently and was also, grinning at Rei. With this, Rei wore a disgusted look. Everyone was truly on to something really bad, for him…

"Well!?!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Rei questioned.

The gang looked at him and then looked at Aya…They were sending hints of what he should do…

Rei just looked at them uneasily…He then looked at Aya who was just munching her sandwich. She was truly innocent. She didn't even notice what the gang was on to…She was just laughing with them, not knowing that THEY were laughing AT HER!!

This thought, shockingly, made Rei chuckled silently to himself. He wasn't expecting that his friends would actually want them to be together...Well, it really looked well…It was a firm secret of Rei and Aya, soo for everyone who doesn't actually know, it would turn out perfect…Both of them really looked like a couple.

Aya noticed the eerie feeling as well when she finished her food. She looked at all of them and then surprisingly, she laughed hard but beautifully. Her soft voice made everyone laugh with her. It was actually rare to see Aya laugh like this. With that, a smirk formed on Rei lips.

…………………………………………………………

PALACE…

"Master Rei. Your aunt is here. Please proceed to the meeting hall right away." The butler announced.

Rei immediately went to the meeting room.

A very fat lady was sitting on a couch, facing the Queen. She was small in height but greatly huge in size! It was his Aunt Dora.

"Oooohh!!! My dear NEPHEW!" Aunt Dora stood up and walked towards Rei.

"Aunt…nice to see you again." Rei bowed, but this just made the fat lady laugh and hug him tight.

"How's my little nephew, huh!? Happy!? Hahahahaha…" Aunt Dora questioned, while embracing him and kissing him.

"Ugh…I'm fine, auntie." Was Rei's reply and was trying to get off her grip.

"Ooohh!! That's good!!" Aunt Dora said happily and in relief, she released him!

"Sister…Dear…Come take a seat first." Queen Maya chuckled.

Both took their seats…

"Soo…I heard that you found the PRINCESS of MEDORA, huh?" The fat lady started the conversation.

"Mm…" Rei nodded.

"And so? Where is she!? Is she pretty!? How's her figure!? C'mon, speak up, son!" Aunt Dora went hyper this time.

"Ugh…Sister, calm down now. Uhm, Rei dear, where is the princess?" The Queen tried to calm her sister down. She then asked Rei.

"Mother, she's in her room." Rei answered.

"Can you get her for me…?"

"Mother, please do understand that she is resting right now." Rei answered.

"Oh…Uhm…But your aunt would like to meet her." The Queen said. But before Rei could speak up for Aya, Aunt Dora stood up firmly.

"Where is she!? Is she really like this!? You should treat her equally here in the Palace! Why do you tolerate this kind of behavior, Maya!?"

"Uhm…Sister. Calm down, the princess just came all the way from school. She could really be tired. You are going to be here for a while right? You can talk with her later this evening after the dinner." The Queen panicked. She knew her sister really well and she was a disciplinarian by the way.

"Hmph. If that's so. I'll talk with her tonight." Aunt Dora said and then took her seat once again.

"Uhm…Rei dear…" The Queen looked at Rei which seemed to be disturbed.

"Rei…Uhm…Your aunt would be staying here for a while, now." The Queen explained.

"…" Rei nodded in reply.

"You are free to go now." Queen Maya said to her son, which seemed to be disturbed still.

He went out of the room and hurried to Aya's room. He knew his aunt really well and he has some kind of clue, of what may happen tonight…

"DAMN!" Rei muttered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's NOTES: **Ohh…Dear!! What will happen now to our dear PRINCESS!? Who is this new visitor huh?! Stay tuned to know what'll happen!! Weeee!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and will review! Please tell me if you want the plot of this chappy!!! Next-chappy…Next-WEEK!! Thanks again!!


End file.
